


If You Wait Long Enough They Return

by YanzaDracan



Category: Supernatural, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Family, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Reincarnation, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – Reincarnation - What the Winchester men didn't know was this has always been their destiny; they've been hunting evil and saving people for centuries - lifetime after lifetime</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wait Long Enough They Return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

After hundreds of years, Gabriel Van Helsing was still one of the Vatican’s dirty little secrets. The two had come to a mutually beneficial agreement. Van Helsing hunted what and where he wanted and the Vatican paid for it.

He’d always hunted his evil in Europe, but stories of an underground society of hunters in the United States had piqued his curiosity. He’d set Carl, who was a descendant of his original, to gathering as much information as possible.

When rumors that the Archdiocese of Chicago had botched an exorcism, and had their collective asses covered by these same said hunters ... It gave him the perfect reason to get on a plane to O’Hare.

With the arrogance of a man who has lived long and collected many secrets, Van Helsing drove straight to the Cardinal’s residence.

It was a petulant Cardinal Ross Cisneros that finally allowed the immortal hunter into his home, though he quickly sequestered them in his office.

The high ranking priest handed Gabriel a file then poured himself a drink. After a quick read through, the Vatican’s lead hunter threw the file on the desk.

“So who pulled your fat from the fire?” He snarked.

“Not your concern, Van Helsing.” Cisneros thumped the crystal tumbler on his desk.

Before he could say anymore a deep throated rumble of a high performance engine stopped outside the house. Ross inwardly cursed both Van Helsing and Winchester timing, when Dean’s clear baritone rang through the house.

“Yo, Ross, where ya at, man. You’ll never believe what Sammy and I found…” the words trailed off as the two young men practically exploded into the room, and stopped.

A quick appraisal of the atmosphere in the room had Dean reaching behind his back.

“Ross?” Green eyes watched Van Helsing closely.

“Dean?” Sam reached for his brother’s arm.

“Not now, Sam.” The voice was flat and controlled.

The three other men in the room shivered at the menace in the voice.

“It’s fine, Dean. Gabriel is a very _‘old’_ friend.” Ross tried to defuse the situation.

“Dean, what’s with you?” Sam started to step forward, but a quick yank on his belt had him back behind his brother.

“Your Mojo bone must be broke there, Sammy. Somethin’s not right.” He glanced back at the Cardinal. “Just how old is your very _‘old’_ friend, Padre?”

Cisneros flinched at the question. Singer warned him the boys were sharp as their daddy.

“He’s the Vatican’s lead hunter. Dean and Sam Winchester, this is my friend, Gabriel. Gabriel, Dean and Sam, they’re also hunters. They pulled our ‘fat out of the fire’, as you so quaintly stated. Their father, John, and I served together.”

Van Helsing approached the brothers, and when he looked into their faces, he was taken aback.

 _ ****Jesus, Mary and Joseph, the apocalypse must be close at hand.****_ He thought as he stared.

Looking back at him from a set of green and a set of hazel eyes were the souls of Anna and Velkan Valerious.

“Do you have a picture of your father?” He asked as he shook their hands.

_~ Fini ~_


End file.
